


And Now...

by glamaphonic



Category: Kill Bill (2003)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Study, Female Character of Color, Gen, Minor Character(s), POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki frowns because it's all against the rules and just because Mama's gone doesn't mean that you can break the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrisB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/gifts).



> Iconfic: [still raw about it / and now she's a murderer](http://pics.livejournal.com/rawles/pic/000zxb5a).

Police mill around everywhere, dirty shoes crunching broken glass and cereal, and Daddy won't stop staring at the walls. Nikki's still hungry and no one will make her a snack. Instead they talk back and forth about Mama's secrets, say bad words in their outside voices, and don't even look sorry as they make a gleaming pile of Mama's special toys. Nikki frowns because it's all against the rules and just because Mama's gone doesn't mean that you can break the rules. She's told them about the tall lady with yellow hair, but it hasn't made any of them leave or stop touching things that they're not allowed to touch.

"Dirty business," one says, but most of the dirt Nikki sees is the mess they've made.

Them and the tall lady with yellow hair ruining Mama's clean house.

No one notices when Nikki pads softly into the living room and slips away with a knife, sharp and pretty. The last time she touched one, Mama smacked her hand and said that she was too little, but that was a long time ago. When the policemen have left her room, she hides it in her treasure box, sets it on top of the unicorn stickers Lucy Hammond is always trying to steal. She thinks Mama would understand.

Nikki is the lady of the house now, which means she has to remind people to be good and punish them when they're bad. She's not sure exactly how yet. But Miss Brown gives her at least one gold star every day.

Nikki's always been a fast learner.


End file.
